The instant invention relates generally to thermally controlled bed coverings and more specifically it relates to an electric blanket for people with arthritis and circulatory problems in their legs.
Numerous thermally controlled bed coverings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply heat to persons in bed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,776; 3,739,142 and 4,423,308 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.